


Sate

by socialriotbitch



Series: Strange Desires [7]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blood and Injury, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Violence, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Reita loves pain, almost as much as he loves being hurt. It's the exhilarating feeling of Ruki forcing his place upon him, slapping him around and exerting his dominance over Reita in a forceful way that Reita has become addicted to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning!** Graphic violence, both sexual and consensual. Don't read if you're squeamish.
> 
> Part of a series of Ruki/Reita fics I'm writing in the same universe titled Strange Desires. All parts can be read alone, or in order. Mostly porn with some plot.
> 
> Written for the Free Kink square on my kink bingo card, the kink I chose was Sadomasochism. (2016)

Reita finished drying off and hung the towel back on the rack, throwing on a pair of boxers and a large t-shirt. He didn't feel the need to wear trousers. Ruki was staying the night, they had a rare day off in the middle of their hectic schedule, and they both wanted to blow off steam and relieve some stress with a long night of fucking. Sure, they had time for a quick blowjob on tour or in the breaks between meetings, but it had been a while since they'd had a night together, and they hadn't had time for what they really needed.

Reita had been too tense lately, buried in work and responsibilities, and he knew a foul proof way of taking away all that stress and being able to relax completely. He never felt more secure, more calm, than when Ruki dominated him, owned him completely, took away all his options and responsibilities and just let him serve for a while. Having all his decisions made for him, all his movements scripted and being able to clear his mind and focus on nothing more than obeying orders was the only way Reita could truly relax.

Ruki was sitting on the couch, legs crossed, leaned back and scrolling lazily down his phone. Probably checking Twitter, or Line, or maybe reading the newspaper. Reita was going to take a seat beside him, but before he could sit down, Ruki stopped him. “Pets aren't allowed on the couch.”

At first, Reita thought he was only kidding, so he sat down anyway, chuckling. “Very funny.”

Ruki didn't lift his gaze, still looking at his phone, but when he spoke, his voice had a dangerous tint to it, and he clearly wasn't joking. “Get down, now.”

Reita scrambled up from his seat, kneeling on the floor in front of Ruki, looking up at him with wide eyes. He placed his hands on his back, holding on to his wrists, and took a deep breath. Ruki was still ignoring him, scrolling as if nothing was out of the ordinary, and Reita's cock was already taking an interest. Clearly, it had been too long since the last time.

For a good fifteen minutes, nothing happened. Ruki continued whatever he was doing, and Reita stayed on his knees in front of him, watching his face, trying to keep his breathing calm. He was hypersensitive of his surroundings now, aware of every little shift Ruki made, every twitch of his muscles, the sound of the bird cage rattling whenever Keiji or Osuka moved around. His hands were beginning to prickle and itch with the urge to move, and the position was slowly growing uncomfortable. If Ruki waited much longer, Reita's resolve would crack.

Then, finally, Ruki switched the screen off with a click and slid his phone into his pocket, meeting Reita's eyes for the first time since he came out of the shower. His expression was unreadable, he simply watched Reita with a bored look, leaning his elbows on his knees and running a finger down Reita's cheek. “It's been...” he trailed off and furrowed his brows slightly as he thought, scraping the nail of his finger under Reita's chin, akin to petting, “eight days since I last gave you an orgasm. Have you touched yourself since then?”

Even despite their tight schedule, Ruki had reminded Reita of their rules. Reita wasn't allowed to touch himself or have an orgasm without Ruki's permission. Of course, he could easily have texted Ruki, or called him, if he desperately needed it one night, but Reita enjoyed edging himself. It made it that much better when he did get to cum, and he could easily do so more than twice in a night if it had been a while. “I haven't, Sir.”

“Such an obedient pet I have.” Ruki gave a small smirk, rubbing Reita's bottom lip with his thumb, pulling on it slightly. “It can't have been easy. A hot-blooded, healthy, active male as yourself, in his mid-thirties, not jerking off on a regular basis? You must have considered it some nights. Lying in your bed in the dark, missing your Master, thinking about all the things I could do to you if I was there...”

Reita's lips parted in a faint gasp. He couldn't deny that there had been nights when he'd wanted to. He had come close to breaking the rules once, his hand on his thigh, thinking about all the things Ruki had done to him before, and could do again, but he hadn't. He knew the reward for being good would be worth it in the end.

“I bet there were nights you were so hard, you almost snapped.” Ruki gripped Reita's jaw tightly with a grin, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Were you aching for it? Straining against the sheets, knitting your brows, sweating, thinking about my hands on you, my mouth on your dick?”

Reita's eyes fluttered closed, and he whimpered faintly. “Yes, Sir.” His voice came out small and strained, and he hated how pathetic he sounded.

“And yet you didn't jerk off, you held back like a good boy, wanting so badly to make your Master proud.” Ruki straightened up, leaning his chin in his palm and watching Reita with a curious gaze. “Tell me, what have you been fantasising about? Name one thing.”

Reita wet his lips, taking a deep breath. It was hard enough to think like this, with Ruki looking down at him like that, talking in that sexy voice Reita loved so much. He knew Ruki did it on purpose, he was well aware of the effect it had on Reita, and he cursed himself for being so easily affected. “I thought about Sir fucking my mouth in the middle of a meeting.”

“Really?” Ruki cocked an eyebrow, grinning. “In front of the members, the staff, everyone seeing what a dirty slut you are?”

“Yes, Sir,” Reita nearly whispered, clearing his throat before he spoke again. “I thought about Sir blowing his load all over my face and grabbing my hair and jaw, holding my mouth open and letting anyone who wanted get a turn.”

If possible, Ruki's grin grew even wider, and there was a sadistic glint in his eyes now that told Reita he definitely enjoyed that fantasy as well. “Everyone? Kai, Uruha, Aoi, the staff as well?” To Reita's nod, he chuckled. “I bet you would enjoy that. Even more so if I tied your hands behind your back so you couldn't struggle, unable to do anything but cry and take it, all those men shoving their cocks in your face, forcing you to swallow their cum.”

Reita's cock was already twitching in his boxers, and he was grateful that he had chosen not to wear any trousers. He was steadily growing harder, and if Ruki kept this up, it would get painfully tight real soon. “Oh, fuck, Sir.”

“You like that idea? The thought of being nothing but a cumdump? My fuckhole, taking as many cocks as I want you to?” Reita didn't get a chance to reply, because Ruki grabbed his hair and pulled him in for a kiss, all teeth and tongue, leaving Reita's head spinning and his lungs empty. Ruki pulled away to nip at his jaw, his breath fanning out over Reita's skin. “Since you've been such a good boy, I'll grant you one request tonight. Anything you want, just name it.”

“Hurt me, Sir. Even if I've been good, I want Sir to hit me, slap me, choke me, punch me, toss me around like a ragdoll, anything.”

“What, are you tired of disobeying me already?”

“Not like that, Sir, I-”

“I know.” Ruki cut him off, sitting up a little, still leaning on his knees. “I know you like punishments, and I know you like being hurt. But just for tonight, be obedient and compliant, and I'll give you exactly what you want without having to piss me off.”

“Sir, I'm sorry for disobeying you before.”

He had barely finished his sentence before Ruki lashed out and slapped him, hard, with the back of his hand. Reita gasped in surprise, and Ruki sneered. “Don't lie to me.” When Reita opened his mouth to reply, Ruki hit him again, making Reita's head snap to the side. “And don't talk back. You've been a good boy for a week, and you'll be good tonight too, isn't that right?”

“Yes, Sir, I promise.”

Ruki hummed in content, leaning back against the couch and crossing his arms. He lifted his foot slowly, tracing it along the inside of Reita's thigh, watching his face for any reaction. Reita was breathing heavily already, and he gasped when Ruki pressed his foot against the bulge in Reita's underwear. “So hard already. So eager.”

Reita shifted slightly on his knees, surprised when Ruki didn't reprimand him. It was getting hard to keep his hands behind his back, and the more Ruki pressed on his cock, the weaker his grip on his wrist got. “Sir, my arms are beginning to hurt.”

“Does it look like I give a shit?” Ruki raised an eyebrow, but other than that showed no change of expression. “Behave.”

Since Reita had promised to be a good boy, he gripped his arm tighter, focusing on keeping them still while Ruki stretched his leg, pressing the sole of his foot over the length of Reita's dick. Reita moaned softly as Ruki began stroking his dick, curling his toes and applying pressure on the head. He wanted to buck up, rut against Ruki's foot until he soiled his boxers, but he willed himself to be patient, knowing the reward would be worth it.

Ruki continued stroking Reita until he grew bored, getting up from the couch and grabbing Reita's hair. He twisted the strands between his fingers until Reita let out a pained grunt, tilting his head to look up at Ruki. “Any injuries I should know of?”

Reita shook his head. He'd had a bruise on his shin from where he had accidentally kicked his amp earlier that week, but it had faded already. “No, Sir.”

“Do you remember your safe word?”

“Shoxx, Sir.”

“Just checking.” Ruki's tongue darted out to wet his lips, and he studied Reita's face closely. “What are your limits tonight?”

“Don't sterilise me,” Reita said with a grin. Ruki continued staring at him with a look that said that wasn't good enough, and Reita giggled sheepishly. “Um, no particularly hard blows to my balls or cock. Don't break any bones. But please leave... visible bruises.” he chewed on his lip, looking down.

Ruki yanked his head up by his hair, crouching down simultaneously so he was squatting in front of Reita, looking straight into his eyes. “Are you absolutely sure?”

“Yes.” It had been a frequent fantasy of Reita's, for Ruki to leave long-lasting marks on him. “I want to have to explain myself, come up with some lie about walking into a door or falling on my face. And every time someone points it out, I will think of Sir and how I belong to him.”

“And if someone starts suspecting that I'm abusing you? What then? I don't want the police to come after me.”

“I've showed up to work bruised and scarred before without anyone calling the police. And the other members know that it's consensual.”

Ruki nodded slowly. “Will you tell them the truth?”

“Probably.”

“Do you want them to tease you?” Ruki thought he realised now the reason behind Reita's odd request.

“Well, yeah.”

“Won't walking around with a boner all the time be annoying?”

“Sir could always buy me a chastity cage, if he wants to.” The corner of Reita's lip lifted momentarily in a coy grin.

“I prefer your cock nice and big, so I can ride it. Though I can't deny that the idea is hot.” Ruki rose to his feet, tilting his head. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes, Sir. Absolutely.”

“Then I'll give you what you fucking want.” Ruki's expression changed from contemplative to sadistic, and it was all the warning Reita got, before Ruki's knee collided with his jaw, and his head snapped back. The clack of his teeth was deafening, and Reita's grip on his wrist faltered, his arms slipping from his back, too dizzy to keep them in position.

“Thank you, Sir.” Reita made sure to enunciate the words clearly, making sure there was no room for doubt that he wanted this. He could tell by the expression on Ruki's face that he wasn't quite convinced yet, or perhaps he was afraid he would go too far. Reita didn't want to worry him. “Please hurt me more.”

“Shut up”, Ruki mumbled, planting his fist right below Reita's collarbone. He wasn't a particularly strong man, and he wasn't using all his force either, still testing the waters. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or concerned that the punch only elicited a low groan from Reita, who looked up at him expectantly. He didn't want to accidentally hurt Reita, but the risk of that happening was present anyway if he was too gentle, as Reita would likely attempt to piss him off or trick Ruki into hitting him harder. Besides, he had promised he would give Reita what he wanted, and it would be selfish of him to disregard Reita's wishes simply because he himself was nervous.

Ruki weighed his options for a good minute, Reita waiting patiently while he did so, watching Ruki curiously. Just when he thought Ruki might not be comfortable with his request, Ruki slapped him again, much harder than before. Reita's cheek stung like a bitch, and he moaned loudly at the burning sensation that spread over his face. He flinched as his chin was gripped tight, Ruki turning his head to face him again. “You're a dirty, masochistic whore,” he hissed, spitting in Reita's face and delighting in Reita's wince, “and I'm going to thoroughly enjoy beating the shit out of you.”

Reita's mouth opened in a breathless moan, partly because Ruki's words had left him speechless, and partly because Ruki had just punched Reita in the stomach, hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs. Reita's hands came to clutch at his belly reflexively, and Ruki yanked his wrist up, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh and gradually applying pressure until Reita cursed.

Licking the marks his teeth left behind, Ruki locked eyes with Reita, who was already flushed and panting, eyes glazed over in unmistakable lust. Then Ruki kicked his leg, and Reita doubled over in pain, clutching his thigh. He was pulled upright by a hand in his hair. “What am I gonna do with you, hm? You can't sit still for a second.”

Reita didn't dare reply, allowing Ruki to pull him to his feet, dragging him over to the wall. He barely had time to brace himself before Ruki slammed his face into the wall, and fuck, Ruki was definitely compensating for his lack of raw strength with creativity. “Maybe I should knock you unconscious,” Ruki mused, pulling Reita's head back and smacking him against the wall again. “But then I wouldn't be able to hear the delicious sounds you're making.”

With one foot planted firmly behind Reita's knee, Ruki grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down, keeping one hand behind his neck to prevent his skull from impacting against the floor as Reita fell on his back. He opened his eyes just in time to see Ruki's heel impact with his arm, turning over and stroking the sore spot. Ruki took advantage of his bared torso and delivered a swift kick to his abdomen, making Reita cry out and curl up.

Reita panted, clenching his eyes shut as he waited for the next blow, opening them and seeking Ruki's gaze when it didn't come. Ruki, who had been waiting for Reita to either use his safeword or signal that he was okay, flashed a nasty grin and grabbed the arm coiled around Reita's tummy, twisting it behind his back and applying pressure, forcing Reita to roll onto his stomach, screaming in pain. “Fuck, yeah, Sir! Make me fucking cry!”

The desperation in Reita's voice went straight to Ruki's dick, and he had to grip himself through his trousers, stroking to relieve some friction. He pressed his knee into the arm he was holding, leaning slightly on it and pushing Reita into the floor while he rubbed the heel of his palm over his crotch. “I'm getting hard from this, slut.” He canted his hips so Reita could feel his bulge against his ass. “Can you feel that? Feel how much it turns me on to hurt you?”

Reita moaned, long and loud, feeling Ruki's cock rub against his ass, even if it was through three layers of cloth. The knowledge that Ruki was taking pleasure in his discomfort almost had him spilling in his boxers already. “Oh, shit, yes. Don't stop.”

“Wouldn't dream of it,” Ruki hissed, releasing Reita's arm and standing up, kicking him in the side. “Roll over,” he commanded, and Reita obeyed as soon as the blood flow returned to his arm. He was yanked up by Ruki's fist in his shirt, the other one colliding with his cheek, snapping Reita's head back as he screamed.

The yell made Ruki flinch, and he worried yet again that he had gone too far, letting go of Reita's shirt and watching as Reita rolled onto his side, clutching his cheek in one hand. He waited for the safe word, but to his surprise, and, if he was honest with himself, delight, it didn't come. In stead, Reita simply laughed, breathless and shrill. “More,” Reita croaked out, voice hoarse, and he removed his hand so Ruki could see his bruising cheekbone, and the tears that were forming in the corners of Reita's eyes.

Ruki obliged, kicking Reita in the ribs, and Reita rolled to his back, grinning. Planting his foot on Reita's crotch, Ruki leaned his weight on his leg, crushing Reita's dick under his heel until Reita grunted, gripping for Ruki's foot, and he kicked his hands away. He hit Reita's abdomen again with a calculated punch, and Reita moaned, blinking as tears fell from his eyes. Ruki gave him time to catch his breath, waiting for a signal, and just as he thought Reita had had enough, Reita rose to his feet, staring at Ruki challengingly. “More.”

“Fuck you,” Ruki sneered, punching Reita square in the jaw, following it up with a kick to his shin. Reita choked out a sob, but didn't have time for much more, as Ruki grabbed his shoulders and bent him forwards, ramming his knee into Reita's stomach, making him cough. Another blow to his solar plexus seemed to do it, Reita fell to his knees in front of Ruki, clutching his stomach and openly sobbing now, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Was that what you wanted, slut?”

“Yes,” Reita sobbed, wiping his chin and looking at the blood on his palm. His lip must have split at some point, and it stung something awful. “Thank you, Sir.” His voice sounded meek, completely defeated, and the sound tugged at Ruki's heart, but Reita spoke up before Ruki had time to say anything. “Please let me suck you off.”

“Fuck.” Ruki groaned, unzipping his trousers so quickly he almost tore the seam, sliding his jeans and underwear down to mid thigh and gripping Reita's hair, pushing into his open mouth instantly. “Feel what you do to me? Hurting you gets me so fucking hard.”

Reita moaned, closing his eyes and taking Ruki deep into his mouth. He barely even felt his bust lip through the mix of sensations coursing through him, his lungs burning as he struggled to catch his breath, his bruised cheek throbbing with pain. Yet his dick was rock hard, leaking into his boxers as he sucked Ruki eagerly, rubbing his tongue along the shaft.

Grabbing Reita's head with both hands, Ruki held him still while he thrust into his mouth. He was pretty sure his cock hit the back of Reita's throat, but in stead of gagging, Reita only moaned, and Ruki grinned. “Like having your face fucked?” Reita tried to respond with an affirmative hum, making Ruki chuckle. “Yeah? Then just keep your mouth wide open and take it like a good little bitch. Oh, and get your hands behind your back again. I don't want you touching yourself.”

Reita obeyed, gripping his wrist and holding his arms in place behind him, letting Ruki violate his mouth. He loved this position, loved Ruki just using him for his own pleasure. Being unable to touch himself only further solidified his role as Ruki's toy, and he knew Ruki enjoyed reminding him that Reita's only purpose was to serve him. If Reita got to cum, it was because it would please Ruki, not because Reita wanted to. Or at least, that was the fantasy Reita always immersed himself in.

“You're going to swallow,” Ruki grunted, bucking his hips one last time and pulling almost all the way out of Reita's mouth, leaving only the head in. He stroked the shaft until he came, moaning as he spilled his seed over Reita's tongue. He felt Reita's mouth convulse around him as he swallowed spurt after spurt, tongue flicking into the slit before Ruki pulled out, tucking himself back into his pants. “Good boy.”

Ruki grabbed the hem of Reita's shirt and pulled it over his head, wiping most of the blood off Reita's face with it. His touch was contrastingly gentle to how rough he had been only seconds earlier, and Reita let his guard down for a moment, closing his eyes while Ruki finished cleaning his face. Thus, he was caught unaware when Ruki threw the shirt away, grabbing the hair at the nape of Reita's neck harshly, yanking him forwards. Reita yelled as Ruki dragged him by the hair to the couch again, his knees scraping along the floor and likely giving him a nasty burn, before he was thrown forwards, bracing himself with his hands as he fell to his hands and knees, parallel with the couch.

A shove to the back of his neck forced Reita's head down, and he turned his face in time for his cheek to hit the floor, Ruki holding him there for a second before he let go. Reita didn't dare move, however, staying where Ruki had left him while he sat down on the edge of the couch, placing his foot on Reita's cheek. He didn't need to keep him down, but the added weight kept Reita grounded, made him feel small and vulnerable, and the sensation spread through his body as he looked up at Ruki, who was grinning viciously.

“Let's recap, shall we?” Ruki leaned on his knees, which in turn made his foot press Reita's face harder into the wood, and Reita hissed. “You had been a good boy by doing what, exactly?”

“By not touching myself without Sir's permission,” Reita mumbled, drooling a little as he spoke. It was hard to swallow with the side of his head flat against the floor.

“That's right. And what did you request as your reward?”

Reita closed his eyes, cheeks burning with shame. “For Sir-”

“No.” Ruki dug his foot into Reita's face, clearly dissatisfied. “Look at me when you're speaking to me.”

Licking his lips slowly, Reita looked back up to meet Ruki's gaze, trying to steady his voice. “For Sir to hurt me, bruise me, kick me, slap me around.”

“Better.” The corner of Ruki's mouth twitched, as though he was holding back a grin. He leaned forward, putting more weight on the leg holding Reita down, hovering over his face. “But I'm feeling generous today. If you want, I can hurt you more. Would you like that, pet?”

Reita would have nodded eagerly, had he been able to. “Yes please, Sir.”

“Such a good boy.” Ruki smiled and got up, and Reita whimpered as the weight left his face. He still didn't move, however, remaining in the position Ruki left him in. “Where is the crop I left here last time?”

“In the bedroom, Sir. Top shelf in the closet, all the way to the left.”

“Get into position. Your knees and head need to be touching the floor, and I want your ass in the air, but the rest is up to you.” With that, Ruki left, heading for the bedroom.

Reita waited until he heard the door close before he moved. He shifted around a bit before he found out that leaning his forehead against the floor was easiest. With the restrictions Ruki had given him, there was no way he'd be anywhere near comfortable, but he tried to find the right balance so he could stay upright for a while. He didn't know if Ruki would try to break him, hit him without pause until Reita fell over and cried, or if he would test his patience, see how long Reita could stay still while being spanked. Either way, he knew his entire body would ache in the morning.

He settled for weaving his fingers together above his head, his elbows shoulder's breadth apart. He spread his legs for better balance, but his knees had been scraped while Ruki dragged him across the floor, and Reita knew he would buckle under pressure before long. Luckily, Ruki returned quickly, and out of the corner of his eye, Reita saw that he had removed his shirt.

“You can count in your head, but after every five hits, I want you to thank me, loud and clear. If you mumble, or lose count, I can't promise I'll make this any fun for you.” Ruki's voice sounded casual, like he was listing groceries, but the threat was clear in his words, and Reita swallowed the spit that gathered in his mouth. His cock was leaking in his boxers, and he briefly wondered if he would have to throw them out after this.

He didn't finish his train of thought. The crop landed on his ass sharply, and Reita choked on his breath, gasping in surprise. Ruki snickered behind him, and hit him twice more in quick succession, once on each butt cheek. He repeated the motion, and Reita moaned, almost forgetting Ruki's orders. His brain caught up just in time, and he thanked Ruki, louder than he'd thought he could.

“Slow.” Ruki tsked, snapping the crop against Reita's upper thigh, making his hips buck forwards. “Aren't you grateful that your master is giving you what you want?” Another hit, to the other thigh this time. “Didn't you want me to hurt you?” He hit him again, continuing before Reita had time to answer. “Disobedience now won't earn you a punishment. Not a physical one, at least. Do as I say, and I'll hurt you like you want. Don't think your good behaviour will motivate me to go soft on you. I'll be sure to make you cry before the night is over.”

Reita moaned at the promise, wanting to show his appreciation, and was rewarded with two more hits, the crop biting into his skin. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Punishments are supposed to deter you from disobeying,” Ruki continued, spanking Reita in between sentences now to keep the pace up. “It's hard, with how much of a painslut you are, but that just makes it all the more fun for me to come up with ways to torment you that you won't like. If I whipped you for breaking the rules, all that would do would be ensuring that you'll break the rules every time you want a whipping.” Reita counted to three in his head. “Which, if I know you well, is quite often. I don't want you breaking my rules on a weekly basis.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Reita said after the fifth hit. He didn't know if Ruki's rambling was supposed to make it harder for him to keep count or just to turn the both of them on, but the words were going straight to Reita's dick.

“Good boy, you're keeping up.” Reita smiled at the hint of pride in Ruki's voice, before it turned to a grimace as the crop landed on his inner thigh, hard enough to make him jerk. “Obey, and I'll keep spanking you harder, for as long as you want. Does that sound like reason enough to be good for me?”

“Yes, Sir,” Reita replied, his mouth open now as he panted. Drool was dripping from the corners down his cheeks, but he didn't have the will to care. He was far gone, eyes glazed and cock twitching in his underwear while Ruki continued to hit him, and Reita's moans and mewls were growing in volume.

“If you disobeyed now, I wouldn't hit you harder, pull your hair and reprimand you. That's what you would have wanted, right?”

The fifth blow landed right below Reita's tail bone, and he yelped in shock. “Thank you, Sir,” he stuttered a moment later.

“Thought so.” Ruki grinned. “I would go to the bedroom and get the rope, the comfortable kind, not the one that chafes your skin that you love so much. I would tie your wrists to the table behind your back, and leave you here, horny and needy and about to burst. I'd turn off the lights, leaving you in the dark, and go to bed to finish by myself. And I'd make sure you heard every single moan, every cry, every sound I made as I jerked off, keeping you on edge, so desperate to come, yet unable to. Your imagination playing all kinds of scenes in your head, of you on your hands and knees, pleasuring me while I flog you.”

Reita could have sworn Ruki's breathing picked up, his voice taking on a sultry tone as he mused out loud. The last blow landed on Reita's ass, on an already forming bruise, and Reita let out a high-pitched cry. “Thank you, Sir.”

“You're being very good right now,” Ruki observed, running the riding crop down the inside of Reita's leg, along his calf. “Are you enjoying this?” He lashed out and struck the sole of Reita's foot, and he moaned, his toes curling.

“Yes, Sir. Very much, Sir.”

“My masochistic little slut.” Ruki smiled fondly, before hitting Reita's other foot, eliciting the same response as the first did. “Doesn't it hurt? Doesn't your entire body ache with the strain?” Reita let out a small affirmative noise, and Ruki flicked his wrist, landing the crop on Reita's ass again. “I wonder how long you can keep this position.” Two more blows to Reita's ass, and he thanked Ruki again.

“Do you want more?”

“Yes please, Sir,” Reita whined, wiggling his ass for good measure. Ruki laughed.

“So eager, so fucking needy. Where do you want the next five, whore?”

Reita shivered. “I-Inner thigh, Sir.”

“What's the magic word?”

“Please, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Ruki sucked in a breath through his teeth, feeling his cock stirring back to life from Reita's reactions. He'd never before had a sub who could take this much pain, who wanted it, even. The sounds Reita was making made Ruki want to break him, see how far he could push before Reita couldn't take it any more. He'd finally met his equal, someone who could take as good as Ruki could give.

He snapped the crop against Reita's inner thigh, five times in a steady rhythm, giving him time to moan between hits. Reita had to take a second to steady his voice. “Thank you, Sir.” Then Ruki switched to the other thigh, spanking it just as hard and just as fast as the other. “Ah! Thank you, Sir.”

“Do you still want more?”

Reita considered it for a moment. Ruki hadn't held back, and Reita was definitely feeling the burning sting across his skin. Sitting tomorrow would be a painful affair, and he was tempted to tell Ruki he'd had enough. But he also knew he shouldn't lie to his master, his body still ached for more, and he knew he wouldn't be satisfied with only this. “Yes please, Sir.”

Ruki grinned, running a hand up Reita's leg, squeezing his ass in his palm. “Where?”

“Feet again, please, Sir.”

“As you wish.” Ruki repeated the process he'd used with his thighs, hitting Reita's feet five times each in turn, waiting for Reita's thank you after each fifth blow. “More, still?”

Reita blinked away the tears that were forming in his eyes, tensing and relaxing his muscles as he weighed his options. “Yes, Sir, please.”

This time, Ruki didn't ask, he just struck Reita's ass with the riding crop, ten times, and he didn't wait for Reita to finish thanking him between rounds. He increased the impact with each blow, and the last one landed on Reita's skin with a slap loud enough to startle even Reita's birds, who chirped from their cage. “Had enough now?”

Reita breathed heavily for a while, closing his eyes and letting the tears streak down his face. “Yes, Sir. Thank you very much.”

“Mm,” Ruki hummed, placing the crop on the table and dragging his nails down Reita's back, making him moan. “You've been so good for me, so obedient. I bet you're hard now, huh?”

“Yes, Sir,” Reita mumbled, hissing as Ruki's hand snaked between his legs, feeling the front of his boxers. The fabric was sticky with his precum, and as Ruki's fingers grazed over the head of Reita's prick, he bit back a moan.

“So wet. You've been leaking this entire time, haven't you?” Reita didn't need to reply, and Ruki didn't expect him to. “Your dick must be aching by now.”

Reita hadn't noticed while he was being whipped, but now that Ruki had brought it up, his dick felt painfully hard. “Yes, Sir. It hurts.” He was yanked up by a hand in his hair, and his head was pulled so far back that when he opened his eyes, he was looking straight at the ceiling. Ruki's lips closed around his earlobe, and Reita felt teeth nipping at the skin, at the same time as a hand stroked his cock through his boxers, making him gasp.

“But that's what you want, isn't it?” Ruki's voice was a rough whisper in his ear, and it was obvious Reita wasn't the only one who was hard as a diamond. “You don't want release now. That would be too easy, no, you want me to drag this out as long as I can, until you're begging and crying for it.”

Reita choked out a sob, and Ruki's fingers tightened in his hair. Tears slipped down Reita's cheeks, and he clenched his fists until his knuckles went white from the effort not to touch himself. “How may I serve you, Sir?”

“Good boy.” Ruki let go of him, standing up and beginning to shed his clothes. “Kneel facing the couch. Hands behind your back.” While Reita scrambled into position, Ruki slipped out of his underwear, now stark naked, his cock nearly as hard as Reita's and the tip glistening with precum. As usual, the confirmation that Ruki not only enjoyed his suffering, but got off on it, made Reita's head spin and his entire body tremble with want.

Ruki climbed onto the couch, sitting on the very edge of the seat in front of Reita and leaning back, placing his feet on Reita's shoulders to keep himself up. Reita sat obediently still, watching as Ruki got comfortable, waiting for the order. Ruki reached between his legs to stroke his cock slowly, pulling the foreskin back and swiping his thumb over the slit. He held Reita's gaze as he gave himself a few more strokes, panting softly. “Eat my ass, you fucking whore.”

Reita muffled his moan against Ruki's skin, dragging his lips down Ruki's inner thigh, kissing his hand as he passed it. He closed his eyes and licked up the cleft of Ruki's ass, musky sweat assaulting his taste buds. Without the use of his hands, he couldn't spread Ruki's cheeks for better access, and properly rimming him would be hard, but Ruki spread his legs as much as he could, keeping his feet on Reita's shoulders, and Reita buried his head between Ruki's legs, lapping at Ruki's puckered entrance.

“That's right, bitch, this is your place,” Ruki slurred, far gone and already pumping his cock fast, chasing his orgasm. “On your knees, tongue up my ass, despite how desperately you want to touch yourself, knowing that my pleasure is the only thing that matters.”

Reita whined, prodding against the rim with the tip of his tongue, wiggling it slightly and paying attention to Ruki's moans. His own cock was aching to be touched, and his eyes were watering again, but he focused on the sound of Ruki jerking off in stead. He couldn't see anything, but he didn't need to, he knew by now what Ruki sounded like when he was close, knew exactly how to move his tongue, where to lick and suck to drive Ruki crazy.

He started when he felt a hand in his hair, Ruki pulling his face away from his ass as he held the base of his cock, obviously about to shoot. “Take it,” was all Ruki managed to get out, pointing his dick at Reita's face. Reita closed his eyes and opened his mouth, feeling Ruki's sperm spatter his face seconds later. Streaks of cum decorated his cheeks, his lips, chin, and Ruki groaned as he milked himself dry, holding Reita's head still with the grip on his hair, though it was hardly necessary. Reita wouldn't have missed a drop.

When Reita opened his eyes again, Ruki was standing, smirking down at him, licking some of his own cum off his fingers. “I'm curious, what would you do for an orgasm now?”

“Anything, Sir,” Reita sobbed.

“That's what I like to hear. Spread your legs more, and take your dick out.” Reita obeyed, moaning as he took his cock in his hand, securing the waistband of his boxers beneath his balls as he looked up at Ruki through hooded lids. Sliding his feet under Reita's knees, Ruki pushed his legs apart until Reita let out a pained grunt. His wide stance left no room for Reita to close his legs, forced to keep them spread painfully wide as long as Ruki stood there. “Here's how this is going to work. You may touch yourself in any way you please, but only as long as I'm choking you. The second you can breathe, your hands stop moving. When I tell you to cum, you cum. Whether I'll say it while you're stroking or not, depends on how well you do. Understood?”

Reita's dick shrunk at the thought of a dry orgasm, but the idea still sounded appealing to him. Ruki was far too good at finding the balance between scary and arousing, in Reita's opinion. “Understood, Sir.”

Ruki's hands closed around Reita's throat gently, and his grin was downright sadistic, making Reita's toes curl. “Don't worry, I'll give you some lovely bruises here that you can struggle to explain later.” He slowly tightened his grip, and Reita drew a deep breath. “You can tell people how you begged and cried for your boyfriend to beat you bloody, and stayed hard through it all. Maybe you're lucky, and they'll want to try it, too. Beat you with metal pipes until your bones snap like twigs.”

Reita found himself wanting to moan, but unable to. He couldn't draw his breath at all, Ruki had effectively cut off his oxygen flow, and Reita's hand started moving on his dick. He smeared precum along his length, his hand gliding easily through the mess. His other hand grasped Ruki's wrist, holding on for dear life as he gasped for breath and jerked himself at the same time.

Without warning, Ruki eased the pressure until Reita could catch his breath, and he placed the hand that had been stroking his dick in his lap, gasping for breath. His pulse roared in his ears, and his dick twitched helplessly, resting against his stomach. As soon as Ruki tightened his grip again, Reita's hand was back on his dick, stroking the shaft and running his nails along the veins, the spikes of pain only enjoyable at this point. He wheezed, eyes watering, and he kept his gaze locked on Ruki's, wanting to earn his orgasm sooner rather than later.

Ruki let him breathe again, and Reita's hand left his dick, hovering uselessly in the air. “Sir, please.”

“Quiet. You'll cum when you deserve it.” Reita whimpered, and Ruki's fingers pressed against his throat again, shutting him up and cutting his breath short. Reita was stroking himself in a heartbeat, lips parting in a series of silent moans, and his eyes watered. This time, Ruki kept the pressure steady for a while, Reita pumping his cock fast, the obscene, wet sounds of it only fuelling his desire.

Then the grip loosened again, and Reita started coughing as oxygen filled his lungs too fast. His hand froze on his cock, and tears started streaming down his cheeks, the frustration boiling over. He drew a few short breaths, and started pleading, begging Ruki to let him come, voice cracking as he whined how much his balls were aching. Ruki didn't shut him up this time, enjoying his pitiful monologue, watching Reita with that infuriating smirk.

This time, when Ruki's thumbs dug into his windpipe, stopping his breath, Reita reached to cup his balls with his other hand. He cried as he stroked his cock, squeezing his sac at the same time, unable to tell the pain from pleasure any more. Ruki moaned at the sight. “Look at me, bitch.” Reita's eyes snapped open, wet with tears, and Ruki bit his lip at the sight. “You're a filthy, pathetic, desperate little slut, and you may cum now.”

He released Reita's throat, and Reita screamed as he came, stroking himself through it. He milked his cock for every last drop, spilling his cum in a puddle on the floor, and he sobbed as his body was wrecked with spasms. Very gently, Ruki moved his feet, letting Reita close his legs slowly. He sat down beside him, pulling him against his chest and stroking his shoulder. “So good, you're so good for me, baby. I'm so incredibly proud of you.”

Reita didn't open his eyes until long after his orgasm. Ruki was still whispering praise into his ear, holding him tightly and kissing his temple. “I'm alright now, I think.” Reita's voice was hoarse, and the words made his throat itch. Ruki squeezed his shoulder, slowly getting up.

“I'll get you a glass of water. Don't move.” Reita nodded, crossing his legs under him and groaning at how stiff they were. As if kneeling wasn't uncomfortable in itself, it was ten times worse with his legs spread as far out as they had been. He rested his elbows on his thighs and hung his head, breathing heavily. His lungs hurt and his head felt heavy, but it had been completely worth it. Above all, he felt satisfied.

Sometimes, Reita just needed to be hurt. Specifically, by Ruki. Sure, pain was luscious. It made his pulse roar and his blood pump straight to his dick, set his skin ablaze and made his entire body tingle with arousal. It felt good even when he did it to himself, squeezing his balls a little too hard while masturbating, digging his nails into his thigh, biting the inside of his cheek while he pleasured himself. The pain was as good to him as pleasure could be, under the right circumstances.

But there was something about being hurt that Reita had become addicted to. It added a whole new dimension that drove Reita crazy with desire. The uncertainty of not knowing where he'd be hit next, the shock of sensations as Ruki slapped him harder, or softer, the feeling of inferiority it gave. In a scene, he first and foremost wanted to be Ruki's toy, only focusing on how he could serve him. He wanted Ruki to use him, to disregard Reita's feelings, to be selfish and take what he wanted and trust that it was what Reita wanted as well. And knowing that Ruki derived sexual pleasure from seeing Reita in pain meant that whenever Ruki hurt him, Reita got both the physical pleasure of the pain, and the emotional satisfaction of feeling like he could be of use. That letting Ruki slap him around was a way of serving him, tending to Ruki's desires.

“How are you feeling?” Ruki returned with water and a damp towel, handing the glass to Reita and crouching down in front of him, beginning to gently wipe the cum and blood off his body.

Reita gulped down several mouthfuls of water, some of it dribbling down his chin as he poured faster than he could swallow. “Fantastic. I'm gonna be so sore in the morning, but the mind-blowing orgasm was worth it.” Reita grabbed the towel from Ruki's hands, swiping it over his face. Ruki's cum was beginning to dry on his cheeks, and it itched. He handed the towel back to Ruki, looking down and noticing that Ruki was half-hard. He nodded to Ruki's crotch. “Want me to deal with that?”

Ruki smiled fondly. “Nah, but thanks for offering. I'll sleep it off. Turns out, even after two orgasms, choking you and making you cry still gets me hard.”

Nodding, Reita took another sip of water. “You don't say. Sadist.” His tone was teasing, but his smile was soft, and he felt very tired all of a sudden.

“You're the one who was leaking in his boxers while I whipped you. You enjoyed it as much as I did, if not more.”

“True. I guess we're just a really good match.” Reita set the glass on the table and stood up on shaky legs, pulling his underwear all the way off and leaving it on the floor. “I'm tired, and I don't want to shower.”

“Brush your teeth, at least. We can change the sheets tomorrow.”

Reita whined, stretching his arms above his head. “I just wanna go straight to bed.”

“I still have to clean your mess off your floor!”

“You're the reason it's there in the first place,” Reita retorted with a grin. “Fine, I'll go brush my teeth. I can't promise I'll stay awake, so see you in the morning.”

“Sleep well,” Ruki said, kissing Reita's cheek sweetly.

“You too,” Reita mumbled, trying to avoid stepping in any blood on his way to the bathroom.

~

Reita roused from his sleep, feeling something soft and warm pressing against his lips. He tried to turn away from it, but he couldn't move his head, no matter how much he tried. Slowly, he blinked his eyes open, groggy and confused, and was met with the sight of a hard cock being held to his lips, pressing insistently. He lifted his gaze to meet Ruki's, he was grinning down at him, kneeling beside his head, one hand holding his cock, and the other buried in Reita's hair, holding his head still. “Morning, sunshine. Open your mouth.”

A hint of a smile passed over Reita's lips before he parted them, letting Ruki shove his dick in. It wasn't the first time Ruki had wanted to fuck as soon as he woke up, and Reita was hardly surprised. After all, Ruki had gone to bed with a boner. He closed his eyes and used his tongue to try and pleasure Ruki, unable to bob his head or take Ruki deeper with the tight grip on his hair. He swirled his tongue around the head, stroking the underside of the shaft when Ruki pushed his hips forward, forcing his cock deeper into Reita's mouth.

“That's right, good boy,” Ruki slurred, panting breathlessly already. Reita wondered if he had been touching himself while Reita slept, jerking off next to him, working himself to full hardness. He was already leaking in Reita's mouth, and Reita lapped at the slit, tasting the precum and moaning softly, circling his tongue around the head of Ruki's cock.

Reita's own dick was stirring to life between his legs, reacting to all of Ruki's moans and gasps, and he gripped Ruki's thigh to steady himself, stroking his cock with his tongue. A few thrusts of his hips and Ruki came, filling Reita's mouth with his spunk, stroking his shaft as he emptied his balls down Reita's throat. He pulled out with a sigh, sitting back against the headboard. “Lie in my lap, face down.”

Reita kicked the duvet off, not caring that it slumped to the floor in a heap. They had already decided to change the sheets, anyway. He made himself comfortable, lying with his abdomen across Ruki's thighs, steadily hardening cock pressing into Ruki's leg.

Ruki stroked a hand up the back of Reita's thigh, pressing his fingers lightly against the bruises, delighting in Reita's gasps as he did. “My pretty little pet, you're marked all over. All it would take is one look and anyone could tell you're a painslut.”

Impatient for more, Reita wiggled his ass slightly. “Please spank me, Sir.”

“That was the plan.” Ruki lifted his hand, striking the flat of his palm against Reita's ass, the slap reverberating in the room. Reita gripped the sheets, tensing momentarily, before relaxing again. “I'll take it nice and slow, and I want to hear how much you enjoy it. No holding back.”

Reita nodded, showing he understood, and Ruki struck him again, on the other cheek. Reita squirmed, and Ruki placed his hand between Reita's shoulder blades. He didn't use any force, but he didn't need to. The hand kept him still, making Reita relax and let out a soft breath. It turned into a gasp as Ruki's hand impacted with his ass again, and Reita groaned softly. He could feel the bruises, and the spanking was bringing his skin back to life, setting it ablaze with delicious pain yet again. Reita moaned at the feeling.

Ruki hit him at varying intervals, sometimes giving Reita time to begin squirming again, sometimes striking before he had time to properly catch his breath. He tried to keep his blows spread out, avoid hitting him in the same spot for too long, and he could feel Reita's cock against his thigh, fully hard already. “Are you enjoying this, pet?”

“Yes, Sir.” Reita moaned at a particularly hard slap. He was drooling into the sheets, burying his face in the mattress, mumbling. “Hurts so good.”

“Touch yourself, then. Cum while I spank you, show me how much you love this.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Reita said, untangling his hand from the sheets to reach down under him, lifting his hips slightly and grabbing his dick. He moaned loudly as he stroked himself, breath hitching every time Ruki struck him. “Harder, please.”

Ruki didn't say anything, but the force of his blows increased, until Reita's hips jerked with every slap, and he was fisting his cock frantically, the head rubbing against Ruki's thigh with every stroke, smearing precum on his skin. He came with a loud moan, bucking into his hand as he spattered the mattress and Ruki's leg with his sperm, body trembling with the force of his orgasm.

When he caught his breath, Reita sat up on his knees, leaning his forehead against Ruki's. “I love you.” He felt the smile on Ruki's lips as they met his, and he closed his eyes, letting Ruki kiss him. His hands came up to grip Ruki's shoulders, and Ruki's rested on his hips, careful of the bruises littered all over Reita's body.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing slowly, having all the time in the world. Ruki's tongue swiped across Reita's lips once before they parted, smiling.

“You realise we just had sex twice without you even touching my dick?” Reita said, swiping his bangs out of his eyes.

Ruki hummed, rubbing circles into Reita's hips with his thumbs, and he tipped his chin back, staring Reita down. “I like showing you that I own your body, that I can bend and twist you to my will however I want, without so much as a gentle touch.”

“Fuck,” Reita panted, to which Ruki laughed. “You're so amazing.”

“That I am,” Ruki agreed, pulling Reita flush against his body. “I've even fed Keiji and Osuka, cleaned their cage, given them fresh water, and made breakfast. But it's only because I love you so much.”

Sleepily, Reita mumbled into Ruki's chest. “Move in with me.”

The room became silent. The traffic noises outside seemed far away, muffled, as if they were underwater. Reita's heartbeat picked up, nervous as he waited for Ruki's reply, hoping he wasn't rushing into anything. They'd been together for going on three years, and known each other for nearly two decades, yet he still felt like a blushing teenager, afraid of rejection.

Ruki cupped Reita's cheeks, lifting his head, making sure Reita could see his wide smile before he spoke. “I think that's a great idea.”

Reita's face lit up, and he threw his arms around Ruki's neck, burying his face in his shoulder. “Yes! Oh, yes, you don't know how happy that makes me.”

“I think I have an idea,” Ruki laughed, hugging Reita close. “It was about time, anyway.”

“We should find a big apartment, with a garage, and two bedrooms, so we can have one for guests.” Reita babbled, not noticing that happy tears were trailing from the corners of his eyes. “I'm sure our pets will be fine, they already know each other, but just in case, we should probably let Koron sleep here for a night or two, just to see how it goes, while we look around. It's not like we'll find something overnight, but just the fact that we'll be hunting for an apartment together makes me so happy. We need to decide on furniture we can both live with, preferably something we can fuck on and clean easily. And we'll need to let the others know, they might be able to help us move. Fuck, we need a music room. Maybe we should look for a house in stead, we have a lot of equipment, and between the both of us, rent shouldn't be so bad, we could at least-”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Ruki chuckled, tilting his head to meet Reita's lips, kissing him deeply. It was cute how much Reita fussed. Ruki knew they'd need to sit down and talk properly about it, but right now, he just wanted to hold Reita in his arms, taste his lips and feel his chest swell with fondness.

They pulled apart, and Reita was smiling from ear to ear. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He pecked Reita's cheek. “Now go shower while I change the sheets, you've got cum and blood flaking off you. Then we'll have breakfast and discuss this more closely, okay?”

Reita nodded. “Yeah. And then we need to pick up Koron at Uruha's, and on the way home, we could stop by the music store and get the effectors I ordered.”

“That sounds like a plan.” Ruki ruffled Reita's hair, grinning playfully. “Shower, now. Before I spank you again.”

“Yes, Sir,” Reita said in a mocking tone, getting up and heading for the bathroom.

Ruki sat on the bed for at least ten minutes before he got up, smiling happily to himself.


End file.
